Somebody's Harry
by Head Shotted
Summary: A young man meets an elderly Draco on an airplane. Draco reminisces about his lover, Harry, and the life they shared. Told from an OC's point of view, but it only focuses on Harry and Draco. Non!magic AU. K  for boyxboy kisses. Warning, its a tear-jerker!


This popped into my head when I was in the bath today, cause that song came on, "Somebody's Chelsea" by Reba McEntire. Very beautiful. I recommend it. This made me cry when I was writing it ;_;

I'm such a sucker for Draco/Harry luvin. By the way, the words in italics are flashbacks to Harry and Draco. I'm fairly sure you can tell the difference in italic'ed flashback and song lyrics.

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THIS SONG, OR REBA MCENTIRE(because duh, slavery was abolished.) I DO NOT CLAIM TO OWN ANY OF THESE, AND AM MERELY USING THEM FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT.

_Met an old man yesterday_

_Next to me on a westbound plane_

_He said "I was married sixty years_

_I swear it feels like she's still here."_

_Then he took out a picture…_

I sighed and ran a hand through my short black hair tiredly, smiling at the flight attendant as I made my way to an empty window seat a few rows down. I collapsed in the seat and leant against the window, slumping down and closing my green eyes. A few minutes later, I heard shuffling next to me and an old man's voice saying,

"I guess this is mine."

I opened my eyes and looked to the voice and was met with the sight of an elderly man with wispy white hair and silvery eyes sitting in the seat next to me. Smiling at him, I asked, "Hello sir. What's your name?"

"Hello to you too, young man. I am Draco Malfoy-Potter, what's your name? " the white haired elder replied with a gentle smile. He buckled his seat belt and settled into the seat with a quiet, tired sigh.

"Im Adkiss Harrison," I answered. "Do you always fly alone?"

Draco looked heartbroken for a moment.

"I do now."

At my confused look, he elaborated.

"I once had a lover. We've been married for sixty years, and he was the love of my life. He always insisted we travel places and see the world together. He got his way, no matter what, with those puppy eyes of his. He passed away a few days before his birthday last year, and I swear it feels like he's still here," Draco said with a dull look in his eyes.

He slowly reached into his jacket and pulled out a brown leather wallet, flipping it open and removing a well-worn picture from its folds. He handed it to me and I handled it carefully. It was a black and white picture of him and another man when they were much younger, maybe mid-twenties and they were looking at each other like there was nothing else in the world at that moment. I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Draco, and I could see his eyes soften and tear up. I looked back at the photo, at the smile of the other man, the way his eyes danced with happiness behind his glasses and the way his messy black hair almost seemed to wave in the wind. He had a look of timeless beauty about him.

_Staring at that black and white_

_The tears filled up in his eyes_

_I said "You were a lucky man."_

_He said "I feel like I still am."_

"His name was Harry."

I looked back at Draco and said, "You were a lucky man."

As I handed the photo back to him, he said in a whisper,

"I feel like I still am."

_When he told me his name_

_I heard myself say..._

_I wanna be Somebody's Harry_

_Somebody's world_

_Somebody's day and night_

_One and only man_

_A part of a love story_

_That never has an end_

_You know that's what every person wants to be_

_Somebody's Harry…_

_Draco swung a giggling Harry into his arms, brushing his lips against the peach ones of his lovers'. _

"_I'm so excited Dray! Our very first house together!" laughed the bespectacled man, winding his legs against the white haired lovers waist. Draco smiled and sunk to the ground with his lover in the bedroom of the flat they purchased, capturing his lips in a strong kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more…._

It must've been wonderful to have someone love you like that," I said wistfully.

"Oh, it was," laughed Draco, his old eyes crinkling at the corners. "I still remember our first date…"

_Draco led a shy Harry by the hand to a small grassy hill, picnic basket clutched in the other hand. They picked a spot and laid a checkered blanket down as Draco laid the basket on top and sat down, pulling Harry to sit in his lap. The black haired man squeaked and blushed, covering his face with his hands. Draco merely chuckled and removed his hands, kissing Harry lightly on the cheek. He grabbed the food out of the basket and spread it out before them, feeding Harry by hand and laughing when he smeared it across his face by accident. Of course, Draco would lick it up, and it wouldn't be a problem anymore. The food was slowly diminished by the time the sun was setting, and the red wine had come out._

_They sat on that blanket, not saying a word for hours, and basked in the others presence; in the fact that someone loved them completely._

_He made me laugh when he talked about_

_Their first date and his father's doubts_

_He said "Even as his hair turned gray, _

_He still took my breath away."_

_And that it never changed with time_

_That's when I closed my eyes…_

"Even as we got old, he never stopped being beautiful to me," said Draco with difficulty, his throat clogged with emotion. I could feel tears sliding down my face from the raw emotion in the stories he regaled me with, but I didn't care. I didn't want to make the tears stop. I couldn't.

_Harry slowly walked to his lover, face wrinkled and hair greying tough his green eyes retained that happy sparkle._

"_Can we go get ice cream? Please? You promised!" pouted Harry, coughing slightly into the palm of his hand. Draco immediately took Harry's hand into his and checked the palm for any sign of blood._

"_Did you take your medicine today, love? Do you feel all right to go out?" questioned Draco worriedly, stroking his calloused hand over his lover's smooth cheek. Harry rolled his green eyes, but smiled patiently._

"_Of course I did. I want to enjoy my day out with you."_

"You remind me a lot of him, actually," Draco said after he told me another story of him and Harry. "Very kind, shy, but polite. You even look like him if you take away the glasses."

"Thank you," I whispered back, so overwhelmed with the love in his stories.

_The beeping of the heart monitor that was much too slow echoed in the small hospital room. Draco laid next to a frail Harry on the hospital bed, racing the lines on his loves face as he brought Harry closer to him._

"_I'm scared, Dray."_

_Draco closed his eyes and pressed his withered lips to Harry's forehead, leaving a gentle kiss._

"_I know you are, baby. I am too."_

_There was silence in the room as the lights dimmed a few notches as the nurses outside turned them down since it was night time. The two lovers lay there, gazing into each other's eyes and stroking the graying hair of the other, afraid of what the next hour will bring but unable to voice it out loud. _

_Draco gently thumbed the small tubes coming out his Harry's nose that supplied oxygen. They came together once more for soft, whispery kisses laid chastely against the others face._

"_I can't hold on anymore, Draco. I love you so much," whispered Harry, tears sliding from his green eyes to land on the pillow they shared._

"_I love you too, Harry. My love, my only light in this world," replied Draco in a low voice. "It's okay to let go, baby. I'll see you again soon."_

"_Tell the kids I love them so much," gasped Harry even as his eyes were closing._

"_Of course."_

_Silver met green for the last time as the sparkle died and the green eyes of Harry James Potter-Malfoy were closed forever. Draco didn't leave the hospital bed that night, and wept silently for the loss of his only love, for his sole existence as it faded before his eyes._

The plane landed and fresh tears made their way down both of their faces. The flight attendant came over to Draco and helped him out of his chair, retrieving his suitcase from the overhead compartment. We exchanged our goodbyes, and I was honored to have met such a man.

As I looked out of the window next to me, I thought to myself,

"I want to be somebody's Harry."


End file.
